Life Before Masterhood: The Deadly Dead Bug
by Durecel
Summary: World number 3; Andrew McCoy, and Sinnoh League Champion; Cynthia Celestic are sent to Unova to capture a Pokemon come weapon being developed by Team Plasma. This is the story of Operation Genocidal Insect.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or intellectual property of the Pokemon company, or any of its affiliates. The story idea is mine however.**

Life Before Masterhood: The Deadly Dead Bug

Chapter 1

The sun beat down on the Sinnoh region, particularly around the Mt. Coronet region. To the north east corner of its peak stood the town of Celestic; home to the Celestic Ruins and the current Sinnoh League Champion; Cynthia Celestic.

Cynthia stood in the centre of the town, looking straight at the ruins which had put Celestic town on the map. She felt at peace here, the ruins had an air about it that calmed Cynthia's nerves. She walked into the ruins, feeling ever more calm and peaceful; no one around her, no trainers wanting to battle her, just her and the ruins. It was as if Arceus was looking down upon her from the Hall of Origin.

She let out a calm sigh as she turned to leave the ruins, only stopping when she saw someone in front of her.

"Good morning Miss Celestic," the person greeted. He was about a year younger than her, similar height though, and an air of confidence about him that belonged to him and only him. Cynthia gave him a soft smile before responding.

"Good morning Mr McCoy, what brings you to my home town?" the blonde woman asked.

"Chairman Funakoshi has requested our presence in Tokyo. And no, I don't know why." the red head replied.

"Well then I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting, should we Andrew?" Cynthia rhetorically asked as she headed out of the ruins, accompanied by Andrew.

* * *

Later the same day, Cynthia and Andrew arrived at the International Association of Pokemon Leagues HQ in Tokyo. The two were rushed to the office of Chairman Funakoshi, where they were ushered in.

The two trainers bowed their heads in respect to the chairman, who bowed his head in respect to the two champions stood before him.

"Ah, Champion Cynthia and Champion Andrew, so good of you to come so quickly." he said as sat down behind his desk. He acknowledged for the two trainers to sit down in front of him.

"It wasn't a problem Chairman. What can we do for you?" Andrew asked as he and Cynthia sat down. The once cheery smile of the Chairman disappeared to a look of upset.

"It has come to our attention that an organisation, in the Unova region, has resurrected an ancient Pokemon." the Chairman's tone was stern as he spoke with his fingers pressed against each other.

"With all due respect sir, I myself have a few ancient Pokemon, and so does Steven Stone of Hoenn." Andrew informed the chairman. The elderly man's wrinkled face creased up before replying to the world number 3.

"I am aware of this Andrew, but this organisation is attempting something similar to the Mewtwo episode of a few years ago." this unfortunate piece didn't go down a storm with Andrew, but it seemed to go over Cynthia's head.

"Forgive me for my lack of knowledge sir, but what was the Mewtwo episode?" Cynthia asked.

"A few years ago, Team Rocket cloned the legendary Mew; creating Mewtwo. The clone was, at the time, believed to be the most powerful Pokemon in existence. Eventually it escaped Team Rocket's clutches. It was eventually found by the man sat next to you a few years later." the chairman informed. Cynthia took it on bored and now understood the problem.

"From what we understand, this Pokemon was once the most fierce of predators during the Jurassic period. We also understand that this individual is being experimented on to make it the most powerful Pokemon ever, by bio-mechanically engineering a _gun _type appendage on this creature's back." the chairman continued.

"OK but where do we fit into this Chairman?" Cynthia asked. She then realised after she asked what she and Andrew were going to have to do.

"The supreme council has voted that you two, with your past experiences with organisations such as this one, shall infiltrate the laboratory where we believe this Pokemon is being kept, and capture it." the Chairman said flatly.

"OK, but what do we do if we meet resistance from the scientists and bodyguards that we'll undoubtedly come into contact with?" Andrew asked. The Chairman looked down, as if he was deep in thought before he spoke.

"Incapacitate anyone who comes into contact with you via any means necessary."

"So kill 'em if they put up a fight? S'well."

**And there's chapter one of deadly dead bug. Hope you enjoyed it and chapter 2 probably won't be coming anytime soon :'(**


End file.
